


White Collard

by Giglet



Category: White Collar
Genre: AU, Gen, Microfic, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the characters from "White Collar" were set in a rural television show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Collard

Peter and Elizabeth Burke have their hands full trying to keep the family farm afloat when they're landed with an unexpected houseguest. Neal Caffrey is a biotech conman on the run from both the Mob and the FBI. Worse, he won't leave and hates to get his hands dirty. Will Neal's line of _boutique vegetables_ (tagline: "these are tomorrow's heirlooms") be a hit with big-city restaurants? Can even Neal's winning ways prevail over the cutthroat competition at the farmer's markets?

Will Neal's presence draw unwanted Federal attention or violent mobsters to the small farm? Will Neal's seedstock, including his signature "white collard" plants, save the farm's cashflow? And will Neal's outrageous flirtations drive Peter and Elizabeth apart or bring them closer than ever?

Maybe Neal is exactly what the Burkes need to save the family farm.


End file.
